


Crowd Control

by Tyger



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Pokemon
Genre: AU, AU (fusion), Community: au_bingo, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roxas gets shot at, and has a religious experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowd Control

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/profile)[**au_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/) , prompt: myth and legend  
> Pokémon AU bit! Should stand alone, I think, so am using it for au_bingo. As always, there is no guarantee the porn is any good.
> 
> Things you may need to know:  
> • if this were an actual game, Xion would be the MC. (This is not an actual game, so she's a secondary character overall, and minor in this particular fic.)  
> • Axel and Roxas are dating  
> • If you were following the Nano chapters this is several months (at least) since the last posted piece.

        Roxas'n Axel are walking into the city after work one day - Roxas wants some cake and a milkshake, and they have the time so why _not_ go to their favourite café, right? Exactly - when they see Xion and that Lance guy, running across the street, and towards the square in the middle of town. Roxas glances up at Axel, who's already looking back down at him.

        "Wanna follow them?" he asks, and Roxas nods. This is way more interesting than cake. No matter _how_ good the cake is.

.

        They get to the square just before the screaming starts. There are guys in stupid looking costumes. Stupid looking costumes and pokémon - there's a couple of guys battling Xion and that Lance guy at once, but there's a heap of guys, and they're sealing off all the exits, herding all the people into a corner. With pokémon, which is just kind of fucking mean, but the few people who do have pokémon with them get beat up pretty quick - these guys might look kind of stupid, but they're apparently kind of strong, too. Xion's focused on her fight, but that Lance guy keeps glancing over his shoulder, like he's worried about everyone. Which is probably a decent thing to do, but Roxas knows his dragonite is kind of stupid, so shouldn't he be paying more attention to it?

        Before too long a guy with an ekans comes up to him and Axel, obviously going to try and force them to join the rest of the crowd as well. Roxas figures he knows how to handle this, though.

        "What," he says to the ekans, ignoring the costumed idiot. "You gonna bite me, or something?" The ekans stops, for a second. Looks back at his trainer. Who spouts off some bullshit, Roxas isn't listening to _him_. He's just focused on the ekans. He's the important one, right now.

        And Roxas doesn't pretend to be an expert in anything at all, but he's pretty sure the ekans doesn't want to bite him. Doesn't want to kill him, really, ekans bites are pretty fucking poisonous. It's just as taboo for pokémon to hurt humans directly, as it is for humans to hurt pokémon.

        Roxas keeps looking at the ekans, right in the eyes, so he knows he's serious. "If you're gonna bite me," he says, "go on, do it. I'm just human, I can't stop you." Well, he could probably run away, but where the fuck would he go, right? There're similar guys all around, and most of their pokémon are really kind of cruel-looking. The sort of pokémon that've taken so much shit they can't _wait_ , to dish it out in turn. Roxas knows they got lucky, with this guy and his ekans.

        Because after a long moment the ekans drops his head, curls up in a depressed slump. Ignores his trainers cries.

        "You bastard," says the costumed guy. "You'll fucking pay for that," he says, and jumps at Roxas.

        Roxas smirks. This. Now _this_ he can deal with, this he has confidence with. The idiot's way too used to using his pokémon to bully people, has no skill at fighting _himself_. Roxas grabs his arm, as he tries to punch Roxas, kicks his feet out from under him, and smacks him in the face before he can fall all the way to the ground. Then he kicks him in the ribs a couple of times for emphasis.

        "What was that, you were saying?" he asks, cracking his knuckles. Not that he knows, but he knows that kind of guy, the kind of shit they spew. It'll've been something about his superiority, which. Yeah. Roxas kicks him one more time, for good measure.

        "I think you broke something," says Axel, from behind him.

        Roxas snorts. "If he can't even handle a few broken ribs, the fuck he's trying to start a fight for?" Trash. This guy is no more than _trash_. "People who try'n use pokémon to solve their problems are always so weak," he says, starting to glance around. Xion and that Lance guy are still fighting, though they're fighting other guys now. Crowd's still cowering. Costume guys are still blocking all the exits.

        "Fuck do we do now," he says, running a hand through his hair. Sure, looks like everyone's forgotten about them right now - and, okay, pokémon battles _are_ way more flashy than fist-fights, particularly with the dragonite using shit like hyper beam, but still. It's also a little insulting.

        "Dunno," says Axel, looking around like he's trying to figure out a good way to get the fuck out of here. Which, kind of isn't. Costume guys are thorough, as well as strong. "Looks like your sister's got it handled, wanna just see what happens?"

        Roxas shrugs. May as well, right?

        Xion kicks the ass of the guy she was battling, and moves on to the next one without beating him up herself or anything. Well. Well, all right, she kind of gets jumped, so Roxas can't really blame her, it's just kind of. Fucking.

        The guy that she was fighting, he notices them. And he's out of pokémon, there's no way he could think they don't know that, but he walks over to them, anyway.

        "Hey," he says, grinning at Roxas in a way he... really doesn't like. It's cruel. A bit broken. A bit crazy. "Hey, I know you. You're Roxas, right? His kid. Or maybe Xion, never could tell you two apart."

        Oh, okay. It must be one of his father's friends. Roxas mainly ignored them, whenever they were around, but he looks more or less like the kind of guy that would be friends with his father.

        "You got a problem?" Roxas asks. He can take this guy out no trouble, he's pretty sure.

        The guy smiles. Not a nice smile at all. "You, you aren't one of us, are you, kid?"

        Roxas snorts. Like _fuck_ he'd wear a stupid costume like that, no matter what their cause is. Which can't be anything worth much, since Xion's fighting them.

        "I think," says his father's friend, "that you should go and stand with all the nice hostages we have over there, okay champ?" Like he's talking to a fucking _six year old_. Roxas twitches, sees red.

        "Or _what_ , old man?" he asks, putting all the scorn in the _world_ into his voice.

        "Or I shoot you," says the guy, and fuck. He does have a gun. Roxas doesn't know where he pulled it out from, but the costume has a stupid jacket-thing, and. He can't fight a gun. How the fuck can you fight a gun? They're too fucking fast, and if you get hit you can die way more easy than if you get hit by a punch (or a bat or, fuck, anything Roxas has fought against, before). The guy grins wider, like he gets off on having the upper hand. "And maybe your pretty friend, too. I know you're a good little scrapper, kiddo, but you can't hope to win against me today."

        Roxas doesn't say anything. Can't think of anything to say, and anyway he's pretty sure this kind of guy would like to be talked back to, so he has an _excuse_. He can feel Axel at his back, warm as always, but Roxas doesn't look back at him. Knowing he's there is enough.

        "Boss," says the guy Roxas beat up, who's lying a couple of meters away. Goes into a fit of hacking coughs, and yeah, Roxas busted some ribs for sure. "Boss, y'gotta. Y'gotta shoot'm."

        His father's friend looks at the guy with almost as much disdain as Roxas feels for him. "And why should I listen to you?" he says. "You couldn't even do this much."

        "He's got freaky powers, boss," says the guy. "Made my ekans stop doing what I told it." ...freaky powers? Seriously? All Roxas did was _talk_ to the guy, the fuck's _that_ a freaky power.

        But of course his father's friend buys it. Fucking morons. "Really now," he says. "Sorry about this, champ. I really was gonna let you go, if you did what I said. But if you can do that, you're gonna have to die."

        He shoots, and Roxas hits the ground. No. No. "Axel!" Stupid bastard, pushed him out of the way. "What the fuck, Axel?!"

        Axel just grins at him, clutching onto his side. Blood's flowing out from between his fingers. Dripping down onto the pavement. There's so much blood. Normally Roxas doesn't mind blood but that's _Axel's_ blood Axel got shot Axel got shot _for him_ and he's bleeding everywhere and it's all Roxas' fault and what if he _dies_?

        He jumps up again, tries to help Axel stop the blood flow, as his father's friend starts cackling in the background. Roxas barely even hears him. It doesn't really feel like bleeding flesh, he's trying to press his hands against, it feels like _fur_ \- and Roxas knows what that feels like, because of his work. But what the fuck ever, Axel's bleeding, they've got to get him to a fucking hospital or something-

        "Hey Roxas," says Axel, leaning down to bump his head against Roxas'. He's trying to pretend he's not hurting, but Roxas isn't dumb. He can see the tension in his face, the way he's biting his lip, even if he wasn't, you know. _Bleeding all over Roxas' hands_ fucking-. "Hey Roxas, do you trust me?" That's a stupid question. That's a really stupid question, and Roxas is about to yell at him for it, 'till he sees the way Axel is looking at him. Like this is the most serious question he's ever asked in his life.

        Still doesn't stop it being a stupid question, but it means Roxas just answers it honestly, 'stead of bitching. "'Course."

        "Then don't let go," Axel says, actually grinning.

        And then it's not Axel standing there at all, it's something big and fluffy and - throwing Roxas onto its back, giving an earth-shattering roar. Roxas grabs on to handfuls of fur, and doesn't let go as the ground starts shaking. Doesn't let go as they're suddenly jumping up above buildings, moving so fast the world's a blur.

        What the fuck, he thinks. Just. What the fuck.

        He doesn't let go as they come to a sudden stop, either. In the middle of the forest, in front of... is that a shrine? It is. The big, fluffy pokémon - it's got to be a pokémon, right? Gigantic and four legged and furry. And brown and white, at least that Roxas can see. He can't think of any pokémon that's this big and brown and white - scratches at the front of the shrine, and just as Roxas is about to tell him off - pokémon or not doing that shit is _wrong_ \- there's a weird green glow, and a little green pokémon floats out.

        A little green pokémon with big eyes and a small body and - holy shit that's _Celebi_. That's got to be Celebi. Even a not so religious guy like Roxas feels kind of awed, in the presence of a _god_.

        He doesn't let go, though, and Celebi smiles. Floats forward, to a place just behind the pokémon's front legs, where - the pokémon is bleeding.

        If Axel was a giant, furry pokémon, that's about where he woulda got shot.

        ...

        Holy shit, Axel turned into a giant furry pokémon. What. The fuck.

        Roxas holds on and just _stares_ , because he really doesn't have the brains for anything else.

        Celebi giggles, and a light starts glowing between his? - her? - its? - Roxas never payed enough attention to myths and legends and shit to know for sure - paws, and the blood starts to fade away. No, not fade. Starts reversing, blood seeping back into the wound, 'till it's like Axel (he guesses?) never got shot at all.

        Which is good! Just. Um. Wow.

        Celebi giggles again, and floats up to kiss Roxas in the forehead. Uh. What? But then (he? she? it? Fuckit, Roxas is going with it) it just floats around in a couple of happy circles, before disappearing back into the shrine.

        And then the forest is kind of normal again, instead of something out of a dream. Apart from the bit where he's clinging to the back of a giant pokémon which he thinks is actually his boyfriend, and. What. Seriously, what?

        There's a questioning sort of rumble-noise, under him. It's not really all that unlike the sort of noise Axel makes when he first wakes up.

        "Still holding on," Roxas manages to get out, 'cause he is. Somehow, he is.

        An amused sort of rumbling noise, and they're off again, world blurring so fast this time Roxas has _no idea_ where they're going.

.

        He has no idea where they are when they get there, either. They're in the mountains, he can tell that much, and he can smell sulphur in the air, so he guesses there must be hot springs nearby. Right now, though, they're in a grassy sort of gorge, in front of the entrance to a cave. There're rock walls reaching up high enough they kind of look like skyscrapers, and even though it's wide enough Roxas doesn't feel cramped, it's still kind of scary. There's no fucking way he could get out of here by himself, unless there's an easy path out through that cave. Still, it's warm enough, and he's pretty sure probably-Axel isn't gonna hurt him or anything - got him _away_ from the fucktard with the gun, after all - so he tries not to feel too ill at ease.

        Probably-Axel lays down, stretching out in the sunlight near the cave entrance, and Roxas takes this as his cue to get down. Though it takes him a minute to convince his hands to let go; he's been holding on so tight they've kind of forgotten how to do anything else.

        He scoots down Axel's back, away from the weird sticky-up not-wing things, so he can slide down his side - probably-Axel's _huge_ , there's no way Roxas can touch the ground while he's sitting up there, even if he is lying down, and Roxas takes a few steps away, so he can take a good look at just what sort of pokémon - oh shit. Shit.

        "Axel?" he asks, and it's kind of fucking embarrassing, how high his voice is right now, but he really can't fucking do anything about that. And probably-Axel kind of ducks his head, obviously embarrassed, and. Okay. Yeah. Definitely Axel. _Still_. "You're." He can barely even say it, it sounds to unreal. "You're _Entei_?" He thinks he needs to sit down a minute. Too many fucking stupid really bizarre things have happened today already.

        Axel cringes, curling down into himself, like he could somehow manage to be less visible or something - fat chance, even when he's lying down he's almost as tall as Roxas. This is so fucking insane.

        After a second of just standing there, though, Roxas walks over and sits by his head. Leans back on him, because he's there, and hell, he's still Axel.

        Still Axel. But. Entei. Axel is a fucking _god_.

        He's _slept_ with a fucking _god_.

        Yeah, uh. He's just going to sit here and breathe, a moment.

 

        The moment ends up being more like an hour. To be fair, this is really kind of a fucking big thing! And also it's really nice up here, sitting in the sun. That doesn't help him keep his thoughts on track.

        Still, eventually he gets over the shock - well, kind of, anyway, enough to focus on the important things - and wakes up again.

        "What the _fuck_ , Axel," he says, and thumps him in the arm. On the one hand, pokémon. You shouldn't hit pokémon. On the other, it's Axel, and if he's gonna go to hell for hitting pokémon he's already hit Axel enough once more isn't gonna change it. And Axel _really fucking deserves it_.

        Axel looks down at his paws, kinda ashamed looking. Roxas is starting to get an idea of exactly _why_ Axel freaks out so much, and he always thought he wanted to know but now he kind of feels like freaking out too.

        "Seriously, what the fuck." One paw goes up to scratch behind his ear, and it's such an _Axel_ move that Roxas almost can't be mad at him any more.

        "You're a fucking _moron_ , you asshole. Don't you ever fucking do that again, I'll fucking cut you, I swear."

        Axel looks at him, obviously really, really confused, and fuck damn. He's supposed to be the _smart_ one. Roxas hits him on the shoulder.

        "You got _shot_ you retard! Shot! You could have fucking died, you-!" Roxas just up, so he can pace. Weirdly enough, it does kind of help. He doesn't have any good words for this sort of thing, has never been in this sort of situation before - hopefully never will again, either - but _seriously_. "Seriously! What the fuck!" He wants to kick Axel, but can't quite bring himself to. Not when he's looking like that.

        Axel's still staring at him. Kind of a lot.

        " _Asshole_ ," he says, pokes him with a toe. "Stop lookin' at me like that, don't you even fucking try and tell me you couldn't've fucking got hurt too bad. Ain't nothing that you can't kill if you shoot it in the fucking heart." Which is of course where his father's friend had been aiming, and only Axel's stupid height fucking saved him. And sure, no way Roxas wants to die, and he's really fucking glad he didn't, but. Fuck. Woulda been just as bad, if Axel'd died tryin' to save him. Worse, really, then they _both_ woulda died, for sure. At least if it was just him Axel woulda had a chance.

        Axel's still kind of staring at him, but he reaches out with one giant paw, pulls Roxas close.

        "Also what the fuck's up with this," he says, pulling on some of his fur. "You coulda fucking told me or something, you bastard." It's fucking _weird_ , but Roxas figures he can probably get used to weird really quick, long as Axel's still alive. "Kind of rude not to tell me, you know. Asshole," he mutters. Doesn't hit him again, just buries his face into Axel's fur. Which is way _way_ longer than his usual fuzz, so it's weird, but he's still warm, and still smells like Axel, so it's. It's still kind of nice. And he's feeling really strung out, even with the kind of nap a bit before, and it's still a beautiful day out, and Axel's holding him close, even if it is a bit weirder than normal. So it hardly takes any time at all, before Roxas falls asleep.

.

        He's still in the same place, when he wakes up, so Roxas figures it must not have been a really fucked up dream after all. Axel's back to normal, though, wearing the same clothes he was before. They look good as new, but Roxas figures that's got to do with Celebi, not anything else. Celebi's the god of time, after all.

        Axel's sitting on a rock, not too far away from Roxas, looking up at the sky. He looks at Roxas, still looking all tentative and apprehensive and shit, which really ain't a fucking good look on him at all.

        Roxas gets up, walks over. Shoves him, so he can sit down next to him on the rock. "You try'n tell me that wasn't real and I hurt you," he warns. Better to be up-front about these things, you know.

        "Wasn't gonna," says Axel, and even his voice has gone weird.

        Roxas hits him, just on principle. "I mean it, though, don't you fucking try that shit again."

        "No promises," says Axel. "I'll save you if I want to, you don't get to argue with that."

        Roxas glares at him.

        "Promise I'll try my very fucking best not to get killed, though," he adds, quickly, throwing up his hands.

        Roxas still doesn't fucking like it, but he guesses it'll have to do.

        "I -" Axel starts. Reaches out, to touch Roxas' cheek. "I'm sorry, I should have..." Doesn't finish his sentence, but Roxas gets it anyway.

        "Whatever," he says. What's done is fucking done, right?

        Axel makes a pained face, looks down, hand dropping away. "Is it - are you - I -" he can't seem to finish his sentence at _all_ , which is really fucking weird.

        But Roxas still gets what he's saying. "You're a fucking _moron_ ," he tells him. And leans over and kisses him.

        Axel makes a surprised noise, and holds back for half a second, before pressing back in just as hard. Clutching at Roxas' back like he's trying to fucking _pull Roxas inside him_ or something which is. Is. Fuck, he shouldn't've thought of it like that, too hot. Fucking hell.

        It's not adrenaline, not really, it's been too long for it to be adrenaline, but it feels like it is anyway. They're not usually quite so desperate about it, any more, but fuck, Roxas is almost entirely hard already, and they've barely even started kissing.

        But slowing it down to a more sane pace is completely out of the fucking question as well, he just. He needs to touch Axel. See him naked. Make sure he's really okay, all that shit, and fuck, he just _wants_.

        He's wearing a t-shirt today, too, which is good 'cause it's kind of stretchy, Roxas can slide his hands under there and move them around as much as he fucking likes, but at the same time it's gonna be a bitch to get off. Roxas doesn't care, though, he can slide his hands up Axel's torso and yeah it's still really skinny but it's warm and smooth and try and unbroken under his hand, and fuck that's good.

        Axel seems to think it's good too, moans into the kiss, pulls Roxas even closer, 'till Roxas is pretty much pressed against him, straddling his lap, and huh. It's a little strange to be this close and still upright, and his hands are kind of caught between their bodies, but their cocks are kind of almost sort of _nearly_ touching, and that's enough of a distraction to make him forget about pretty much everything else. Because fuck. Have to fix that. Have to.

        Doesn't really have any leverage to speak of, can't grind down _quite_ far enough like this, so first he has to wriggle his arms out from under than, which is fucking hard when he's still kissing Axel, can't fucking stop kissing Axel it's too good, hot and wet and _brilliant_ , and Axel's still clinging around his back with one hand, but the other's gone up into his hair, and oooh. He can kinda fucking see why Axel likes his head scratched, now, that and the kissing and the way Axel is so hot and warm and _whole_ and oh, fuck, Roxas can't stand this for long. Doesn't want to beg, though, not sure really if he's willing to do that ever, so he manages to pull his arms out, somehow or other, manoeuvre Axel and his own body so yes. Yes, now they can touch, grind together, and, fuck. He moans, can feel Axel moaning too, a rumble against his chest, more than hear it, and it doesn't take long like this. Doesn't take long at _all_.

        For Axel, either, and that's good to know, that he wasn't the only one needing it that fucking bad. That would be fucking embarrassing.

        They stay pressed up together like that for... Roxas doesn't know how long. A while. Moving is _work_ , and anyway it's kind of nice to be clung to. (Kind of nice to be able to cling back.)

        After a while, though, Roxas' legs start letting him know they're kind of stiff, so he pulls back a bit. Nips Axel's neck, because it's kind of fucking tempting like that, and he knows Axel likes it.

        Axel laughs, squeezes him for a sec, then gives him a quick kiss.

        "Wanna see my cave?" he asks, grinning, pulling back. _His_ cave? That's a little weird, but the entire day's been pretty fucking weird, so whatever.

        "Sure," he says.


End file.
